The present invention provides a plasticized dehydrated bone and/or soft tissue product that does not require special conditions of storage, for example refrigeration or freezing, exhibits materials properties that approximate those properties present in normal hydrated tissue, is not brittle and does not necessitate rehydration prior to clinical implantation. The invention replaces water in the molecular structure of the bone or soft tissue matrix with one or more plasticizers allowing for dehydration of the tissue, yet not resulting in an increase in brittleness of the plasticized product, and resulting in compressive and/or tensile properties similar to those of normal hydrated bone. Replacement of the chemical plasticizers by water prior to implantation is not required and thus, the dehydrated bone or soft tissue plasticized product can be placed directly into an implant site without significant preparation in the operating room. The present plasticized graft does not need rehydration, possesses adequate materials properties, and is not a potential source for disease transmission.
Bone tissue is a homogeneous material comprised of osteoid and minerals. The osteoid is a viscous gel-like material comprised primarily of type I collagen (approximately 90%), proteoglycans, and various sulfated and non-sulfated mucopolysaccharides. The mineral component consists primarily of a crystalline form of calcium phosphate, hydroxy apatite, with amounts of calcium carbonate, tricalcium phosphate, and smaller amounts of other forms of mineral salts. This bone tissue is laid down around cells called osteocytes and these cells are found in small interconnected channels (lacunnae) which are interconnected through a series of channels comprising the Haversian canal system. At the level of the microscope, it is possible to observe that bone tissue is organized into osteons of compact bone made of concentric, perivascular layers of highly coaligned mineralized collagen fiber bundles. The predominant orientation within a single layer varies with respect to the vascular axis and various combinations of orientation in successive lamellae result in variable overall collagen orientation within each osteon. Differences in overall collagen orientation are directly reflected in differing mechanical behavior of single osteons. Transversely oriented collagen results in better resistance to compressive loading along the axis, whereas predominant longitudinal orientation results in better resistance to tensile stress. The predominant orientation of collagen within a cross-section of long bone is not random, but matches the expected distribution of mechanical stress across the section, and its rotational shift along the whole shaft. More transverse collagen is deposited at sites of compressive loading, and more longitudinal collagen is deposited at sites of tensile stress. These structural oriented bone tissues in a load bearing bone are presumed to be laid down by the osteocytes present in the bone and bone remodeling mediates mechanical adaptation in compact bone.
A bone is typically comprised of bone tissue in the form of cortical and trabecular bone. Cortical bone is frequently referred to as compact bone and is the major load-bearing part of a bone. Trabecular bone is present in what is typically referred to as cancellous bone where it appears as a densely interconnected structure of xe2x80x9cspongyxe2x80x9d bone. Spongy bone in a typical bone contains the hemotopoietic cellular elements which is called bone marrow. Trabecular bone can be described as forming a cross-bracing lattice between cortical bone in a bone. It is important to emphasize a need to differentiate between xe2x80x9ca bonexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbonexe2x80x9d (as a tissue). A bone is comprised of bone tissue present as cortical and cancellous (spongy) bone.
The mineralized osteoid typical of bone tissue is hydrated along the organic molecular structure and is an essential element of the mineral structure. Hydrating molecules of water form complex molecular associations with these organic and non-organic elements of bone tissue and can be described as being tightly bound, loosely bound, and free. Free water and loosely bound water can frequently be removed from bone tissue with only minor changes in the overall mechanical characteristics of the bone tissue. Tightly bound water can be removed only under extreme conditions and results in significant changes in the physical and mechanical properties of bone tissue. In fresh bone, water serves a solvating function in bone tissue allowing proper orientation and molecular spacing of the collagen fibrils which maintain structural alignment of the mineral phase in association with the organic phase.
Bone tissue in the form of bone grafts for implantation into a patient, is typically preserved and provided in a dehydrated state. Dehydration of bone tissue through drying, whether by air drying or sublimation as in freeze-drying, results in alteration of the molecular structure of the bone tissue and as a result of the reorientation of the collagen fibrils and the crystalline mineral phase, stress accumulates in the bone tissue. This stress can be relieved by rehydration or by the occurrence of small or large dislocations of structure. Small dislocations are designated micro fractures and are not usually visible to the naked eye. Large dislocations are designated fractures and are usually visible to the naked eye.
In a long bone, for example a femur, tibia, fibula, or humerus, the shaft separates the proximal and distal ends of the long bone. The shaft serves to focus loads applied to the whole bone into a smaller diameter than found at the proximal and distal ends of the long bone and the shaft of a long bone is typically of a cylindrical shape and is comprised of compact (cortical) bone. Loads applied along the axis of the shaft require that the cortical bone maintain a constant circumference, i.e. the tendency to failure would distort the bone tissue perpendicular to the axis of load application. Thus, the orientation of the collagen fibers should be such that tensile stress is resisted along the axis of loading and compressive stress is resisted perpendicular to loading. Drying of shaft portions of long bones results in reorientation of collagen fibers and the mineral phase such that changes in the circumferential orientation create stress within the bone matrix which can be relieved only by rehydration or occurrence of a fracture which allows a reorientation approximating the original orientation. In dehydrated cortical ring grafts cut from shafts of long bones, this stress release can present as a fracture along the long axis of the bone shaft leaving a circumference which approximates the circumference of the cortical ring graft prior to drying. By rehydrating bone grafts prior to implantation, the potential for fracture formation which can compromise the function of the bone product can be reduced, but not eliminated. Fractures as discussed above can occur in dehydrated bone prior to rehydration and result in a graft having compromised biomechanical properties, which in turn can result in graft failure when implanted in a patient.
Load-bearing soft tissue grafts such as ligaments, tendons, and fascia lata are frequently provided in a freeze-dried state. Such grafts must be rehydrated prior to clinical implantation. Such soft tissue grafts typically contain collagen, elastin, and assorted proteoglycans and mucopolysaccharides. The collagens and elastins are the load-bearing component(s) of these soft tissue grafts and the assorted proteoglycans and polysaccharides serve to bind the fibrillar collagens into a matrix-like structure. The structural organization of fascia lata is similar to dura mater in being somewhat isotropic in load-bearing properties (Wolfinbarger, L, Zhang, Y, Adam, BLT, Homsi, D, Gates, K, and Sutherland, V, 1994, xe2x80x9cBiomechanical aspects on rehydrated freeze-dried human allograft dura mater tissues, J. Applied Biomaterials, 5:265-270) whereas tendons (for example the Achilles tendon) or ligaments (for example the Anterior cruciate ligament) are typically anisotropic in load-bearing properties. In these types of load-bearing soft tissue grafts, the tensile properties of the tissues depend on the flexibility of the collagenous structures to stretch under load and return to their original dimensions upon removal of the load.
A wide variety of bone and soft tissue products are used in veterinary, medical, orthopaedic, dental, and cosmetic surgery applications. These bone and soft tissue products can be used in load-bearing and non-load bearing applications and the bone and soft tissue products can be supplied under a variety of forms. Bone products are provided as fresh-frozen, freeze-dried, rehydrated freeze-dried, air-dried, organic solvent preserved, or provided preserved by other similar types of preservation methods. Each method of preservation of bone products possesses selected advantages and disadvantages and thus the method of preservation is generally modified to select for specific needs of a given bone graft. Soft tissue products are typically provided as fresh-frozen or freeze-dried and each method of preservation of soft tissue products possess selected advantages and disadvantages and thus the method of preservation is generally modified to select for specific needs of a given soft tissue product.
Bone and soft tissue products preserved and stored by methods involving freeze-drying (removal of water by sublimation) yield a bone or soft tissue product which is significantly more brittle than normal bone and has a tendency to fracture into numerous small pieces, which ultimately can result in graft failure. Specifically, freeze-drying causes grafts to be brittle and typically causes shrinkage where the shrinkage is often not uniform, thereby causing graft failure; solvent preservation using for example, acetone or alcohol, can cause irreversible denaturation of proteins, and solubilization of solvent soluble components, including for example, lipids. These alterations in materials properties of the bone and soft tissue products necessitates a rehydration step in preparation of the bone and soft tissue product for implantation. However, rehydration does not solve the problem, grafts can fracture prior to rehydration, thereby making rehydration futile, and if there are micro fractures prior to rehydration they remain rehydration. These grafts are more likely to fail regardless of whether they are rehydrated. Even after rehydration the materials properties do not approximate the materials properties of normal bone.
Bone and soft tissue products are generally separated into load bearing and non-load bearing products. Example of non-load bearing bone products are ground demineralized bone which are used for inducing new bone formation in a particular implant site. Load-bearing bone products are rarely demineralized and are used at implant sites where the bone graft will be expected to withstand some level of physical load(s). It is therefore important that load bearing bone products not fail during normal movement(s) of the implant recipient and that the bone product not stimulate a pronounced physiological response. The majority of bone products are provided in either the fresh-frozen or freeze-dried format. The fresh-frozen format is undesirable because it includes donor derived bone marrow and is thus immunogenic and a source of disease transmission. The freeze-dried format is less of a problem than fresh-frozen grafts in the potential for disease transmission, however a freeze=dried bone graft is significantly more brittle than normal bone, more brittle than fresh frozen bone, and must be rehydrated prior to clinical usage. In that clinicians typically do not have time to adequately rehydrate bone graft products in the operating room, it is advantageous to provide a dehydrated or freeze-dried bone product which does not need rehydration, posseses adequate materials properties, and is not a potential source for disease transmission.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide implantable, non-demineralized, load-bearing bone products which are mechanically stabilized in a dehydrated state by use of biocompatible plasticizers.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide implantable, load-bearing, soft tissue products which are mechanically stabilized in a dehydrated state by use of biocompatible plasticizers.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide implantable, load-bearing, bone products which do not require rehydration.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide implantable, load-bearing, soft tissue products which do not require rehydration.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide methods of plasticizing load-bearing bone and soft tissue products.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide plasticized bone and soft tissue products which are resistant to proliferation of microorganisms.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide bone and soft tissue products which can be stored at room temperature using conventional packaging.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide plasticized bone and soft tissue products where the plasticizer can be readily removed prior to implantation.
It is a further objective of the present invention to use plasticizers to plasticize bone and soft tissue products which are not toxic to a recipient of the plasticized bone or soft tissue graft.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide implantable load-bearing bone and soft tissue products which are similar in physical, chemical, and biological properties as compared to normal tissue (fresh bone or fresh soft tissues) yet lack the inherent disadvantages (including for example, potential disease transmission, increased immunogenicity, and a tissue (e.g. bone marrow) which can yield toxic degradation products and/or retard graft incorporation) of fresh-frozen, dehydrated, and freeze-dried bone and/or soft tissue products.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a plasticized bone graft suitable for transplantation into a human, including a non-demineralized bone graft having an internal matrix essentially free from bone marrow elements; and one or more plasticizers contained in the internal matrix.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a plasticized bone graft, including a cleaned, non-demineralized, bone graft; and one or more plasticizers, where the cleaned non-demineralized bone graft is impregnated with the one or more plasticizers.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a plasticized bone graft, including a cleaned, non-demineralized, bone graft including one or more plasticizers.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a method for producing a plasticized bone graft suitable for transplantation into a human, by impregnating a cleaned, non-demineralized, bone graft with one or more plasticizers to produce a plasticized bone graft.
Plasticity of soft tissues depends primarily on the waters of hydration present in the matrix structure, where water movement under a load is restricted by the viscous nature of the proteoglycan/polysaccharide component, and bound waters of hydration in the collagen component affect the flexibility of the tensile component of the tissue(s). The present invention deals with the plasticization of these load bearing tissue constructs where the water removed is replaced with one or more plasticizers including for example, glycerol (glycerin USP) (liquid substitution) such that the graft does not need to be rehydrated or washed to remove the plasticizer prior to clinical implantation.
The present invention provides a dehydrated or freeze-dried plasticized bone or soft tissue product, preferably containing less than 5% residual moisture, which product requires no or minimal processing just prior to clinical implantation. The present invention solves prior art problems of grafts having insufficient materials properties, graft brittleness, and the necessity for rehydration prior to clinical implantation, by providing a plasticized dehydrated bone and/or soft tissue product that exhibits materials properties that approximate those properties present in normal hydrated tissue, is not brittle and does not necessitate rehydration prior to implantation.
I. Definitions
The below definitions serve to provide a clear and consistent understanding of the specification and claims, including the scope to be given such terms.
Alcohol. By the term xe2x80x9calcoholxe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the present invention, one of a series of organic chemical compounds in which a hydrogen attached to carbon is replaced by a hydroxyl. Suitable alcohols useful in the plasticizer composition of the present invention preferably include C1-C10 alcohols, and more preferably ethanol and isopropyl alcohol.
Allowash(trademark) Solution. By the term xe2x80x9cAllowash(trademark) Solutionxe2x80x9d is intended those detergent compositions disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No: 08/620,856 incorporated herein by reference. Examples of suitable Allowash compositions include: a cleaning composition containing essentially about 0.06 wt % polyoxyethylene-4-lauryl ether, about 0.02 wt % poly (ethylene glycol)-p-nonyl-phenyl-ether; about 0.02 wt % octyphenol-ethyleneoxide and endotoxin free deionized/distilled water.
Biocompatible. By the term xe2x80x9cbiocompatiblexe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the present invention, any material which does not provoke an adverse response in a patient. For example, a suitable biocompatible material when introduced into a patient does not itself provoke a significant immune response, and is not toxic to the patient.
Biomechanical strength. By the term xe2x80x9cbiomechanical strengthxe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the present invention, those properties exhibited by a tissue graft, including loading strength, compressive strength, and tensile strength.
Bone graft. By the term xe2x80x9cbone graftxe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the present invention, any bone or piece thereof obtained from a donor for example a human or animal and/or cadaver donor, including for example any essentially intact bone graft including for example the femur, tibia, ilia, humorous, radius, ulna, ribs, whole vertebrae, mandibula and/or any bone which can be retrieved from a donor with minimal cutting of that bone for example, one half of an ulna, a femur cut in half to yield a proximal half and a distal half, femoral head, acetabula, distal femur, femur shaft, hemi-pelvi, humerus shaft, proximal femur, proximal femur with head, proximal humeri, proximal tibia, proximal tibia/plateaus, talus, tibia shaft, humeral head, ribs, and/or at least a substantial portion of a whole bone, i.e. at least one-quarter of a whole bone; and/or any cut bone grafts including for example an iliac crest wedge, a Cloward dowel, a cancellous cube, a fibular strut, cancellous block, a crock dowel, femoral condyles, femoral ring, femur segment, fibula segment, fibular wedge, tibia wafer, ilium strip, Midas Rex dowel, tibial segment, and radius/ulna wedge.
Bone marrow elements. By the term xe2x80x9cbone marrow elementsxe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the present invention, the highly cellular hematopoietic connective tissue filling the medullary cavities and spongy epiphysis of bones which may harbor bacterial and/or viral particles and/or fungal particles, and includes for example, blood and lipid.
Cleaned bone graft. By the term xe2x80x9ccleaned bone graftxe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the present invention, a bone graft that has been processed using means know in the art, to remove bone marrow elements.
Dehydrated bone or soft tissue. By the term xe2x80x9cdehydrated bone or soft tissuexe2x80x9d is intended bone tissue or soft tissue which is preserved by dehydration, such drying methods including for example, freeze-drying, and/or sublimation and/or air drying and/or liquid substitution.
Essentially free from. By the term xe2x80x9cessentially free fromxe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the present invention, a bone graft where the material removed (i.e., bone marrow elements) from the bone graft is not detectable using detection means known in the art at the time of filing of this application.
Incubating. By the term xe2x80x9cincubatingxe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the present invention, processing a bone graft in for example a plasticizer composition by soaking the graft in the composition, shaking the graft with the composition, subjecting the graft to flow of the composition where the flow is induced by negative or positive pressure, subjecting the graft and/or the composition to negative or positive pressure, or soaking the bone graft in a plasticizer composition in a negative pressure environment.
Impregnating. By the term xe2x80x9cimpregnatingxe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the present invention, any processing conditions which result in filling the internal matrix of a bone graft with a plasticizer composition.
Internal matrix. By the term xe2x80x9cinternal matrixxe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the present invention, the spongy epiphysis of bones, the intercellular substance of bone tissue including collagen fibers and inorganic bone salts; or in soft tissue, the intercellular substance of such soft tissue including for example ligaments and tendons, including collagen and elastin fibers and base matrix substances.
Load-bearing. By the term xe2x80x9cload-bearingxe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the present invention a non-demineralized bone product or soft tissue product for implantation in a patient at a site where the bone graft or soft tissue graft will be expected to withstand some level of physical load(s).
Materials properties. By the term xe2x80x9cmaterials propertiesxe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the present invention, those properties present in normal fresh bone which include for example, loading strength, compressive strength, tensile strength, and deformability.
Negative pressure. By the term xe2x80x9cnegative pressurexe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the present invention, a pressure below atmospheric pressure, i.e. below 1 atm.
Normal bone or soft tissue. By the term xe2x80x9cnormal bone or soft tissuexe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the present invention, fresh hydrated autogenous and/or fresh-frozen hydrated allograft tissue including for example, bone, fascia, ligaments, and tendons.
Permeation enhancer. By the term xe2x80x9cpermeation enhancerxe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the present invention, any agent including for example, isopropyl alcohol, that facilitates penetration of the one or more plasticizers or plasticizer composition into the bone or soft tissue. In the case of isopropyl alcohol, permeation is enhanced due to the reduced surface tension of the alcoholic solution.
Plasticization. By the term xe2x80x9cplasticizationxe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the present invention, replacing free and loosely bound waters of hydration in a tissue(s) with one or more plasticizers without altering the orientation of the collagen fibers and associated mineral phase.
Plasticizer. By the term xe2x80x9cplasticizerxe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the present invention, any biocompatible compounds which are soluble in water and can easily displace/replace water at the molecular level and preferably have a low molecular weight such that the plasticizer fits into the spaces available to water within the hydrated molecular structure of the bone or soft tissue. Such plasticizers are preferably not toxic to the cellular elements of tissue into which the graft is to be placed, or alternatively, the plasticizer is easily removed from the graft product prior to implantation. Suitable plasticizers are preferably compatible with and preferably readily associates with the molecular elements of the bone tissue and/or soft tissue. Suitable plasticizers include for example: glycerol (glycerin USP), adonitol, sorbitol, ribitol, galactitol, D-galactose, 1,3-dihydroxypropanol, ethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, propylene glycol, glucose, sucrose, mannitol, xylitol, meso-erythritol, adipic acid, proline, hydroxyproline or similar water-soluble small molecular weight solutes which can be expected to replace water in the base matrix structure of bone tissue and/or soft tissue and provide the hydrating functions of water in that tissue. Suitable solvents include for example: water, alcohols, including for example ethanol and isopropyl alcohol.
Plasticizer composition. By the term xe2x80x9cplasticizer compositionxe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the present invention, any composition which includes one or more plasticizers and one or more biocompatible solvents. Suitable solvents include for example: water, and alcohols, including for example C1-C10 alcohols, and more preferably ethanol and isopropyl alcohol.
Positive pressure. By the term xe2x80x9cpositive pressurexe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the present invention, a pressure above atmospheric pressure, i.e. above 1 atm.
Rehydration. By the term xe2x80x9crehydrationxe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the present invention, hydrating a dehydrated plasticized tissue graft or a dehydrated non-plasticized tissue graft, with water, for example, prior to implantation into a patient. In the case of a plasticized graft, the plasticizer may optionally be not replaced by water or may optionally be partially or fully replaced by water.
Soft tissue grafts. By the term xe2x80x9csoft tissue graftsxe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the present invention, load-bearing and non-load-bearing soft tissue products. Non load-bearing grafts include cadaveric skin. Load-bearing soft tissue grafts include for example: pericardium, dura mater, fascia lata, and a variety of ligaments and tendons. Soft tissue grafts are composed of an internal matrix which includes collagen, elastin and high molecular weight solutes where during cleaning cellular elements and small molecular weight solutes are removed.
II. Plasticizers
Plasticization of load-bearing bone or soft tissue grafts represents a method of replacing free and loosely bound waters of hydration in the tissue(s) with a plasticizer composition containing one or more plasticizers, without altering the orientation of the collagen fibers and associated mineral phase. Suitable plasticizers include compounds which are soluble in water and can easily displace/replace water at the molecular level. Suitable plasticizers preferably have a low molecular weight such that the plasticizer fits into the spaces available to water within the hydrated molecular structure of the bone or soft tissue. Such plasticizers are not toxic to the cellular elements of tissue into which the graft is to be placed, or alternatively, the plasticizer is easily removed from the graft product prior to implantation. Finally, the plasticizer is preferably compatible with and preferably readily associates with the molecular elements of the bone or soft tissue.
Plasticizers suitable for use in the present invention include for example, a variety of biocompatible aqueous solutions. Examples of acceptable plasticizers include, but are not restricted to, members of the polyol family (sugar alcohols) of compounds including C2 to C7 polyols, monoglycerides (such as monoolein and monolinolein), and various short- and medium-chain free fatty acids (such short-chain free fatty acids preferably having a carbon chain length of less than six Ĉ6), and such medium-chain free fatty acids preferably having a carbon chain length of from C12 to C14) and their corresponding monoacylglycerol esters (MGs) such as the saturated MGs, ranging in carbon chain length from C5 to C16, and preferably C5 to C14 MGs. Specific plasticizers include, but are not limited to, glycerol (glycerin USP), adonitol, sorbitol, ribitol, galactitol, D-galactose, 1,3-dihydroxypropanol, ethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, propylene glycol, glucose, sucrose, mannitol, xylitol, meso-erythritol, adipic acid, pro line, hydroxyproline or similar water-soluble small molecular weight solutes which can be expected to replace water in the base matrix structure of bone or soft tissue, and provide the hydrating functions of water in that tissue. Other plasticizers suitable for use in the present invention can be readily selected and employed by one of ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains without undue experimentation depending on the desired clinical outcome, sensitivity of the implantation procedure, patient sensitivities, and physician choice.
The present plasticizers are preferably employed at a concentration in the range of from 0.1 to 2.0 M, 10% to 100% by weight/volume, or 3% to 30% by weight of bone or soft tissue, The use of Molar concentrations and weight/volume percentages to express preferred concentration ranges are intended to deal with the concentrations of these plasticizers in the solutions used to treat the tissues. The use of the weight percent of plasticizer in load-bearing bone or soft tissue is intended to deal with the effective quantity of a given plasticizer in the load-bearing tissue which is necessary to effectively replace the waters of hydration present in the unprocessed tissues which are maximally plasticized to a state approximating normal tissue. The plasticizer can be introduced into the bone or soft tissue matrix at any number of steps in the processing procedures and at a variety of concentrations with and without the use of permeation enhancers.
The result(s) of plasticization of load-bearing bone and soft tissue products are bone or soft tissue products which are similar to traditionally dehydrated bone and soft tissue products in residual moisture but are not subject to fractures or micro fractures like such dehydrated products, yet do not need to be rehydrated prior to use. The mechanical and use properties of a plasticized bone or soft tissue product are similar to those of natural (fresh autogenous and/or fresh-frozen allograft) bone, dura, pericardium, fascia, ligaments, and tendons.
III. Graft Cleaning and Processing
The present plasticizers may be introduced to the bone or soft tissue products at several points in the processing procedure(s). Bone processing and cleaning procedures suitable for use with the present invention include known processes, as well as the processes described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,379 and co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos: 08/871,601 xe2x80x9cProcess for Cleaning Grafts Using Centrifugal Force and Bone Grafts Produced Therebyxe2x80x9d; Ser. No. 08/620,858 xe2x80x9cComposition for Cleaning Bonesxe2x80x9d; Ser. No. 08/646,520 xe2x80x9cRecirculation Method for Cleaning Essentially Intact Bone Grafts Using Pressure Mediated Flow of Solutions and Bone Grafts Produced Therebyxe2x80x9d; and Ser. No. 08/646,519 xe2x80x9cUltrasonic Cleaning of Allograft Bonexe2x80x9d which are hereby incorporated herein in their entirety. The plasticizers may be incorporated into the processing procedure(s) using steps where the plasticizer(s) is/are present at essentially full strength, i.e. 100% concentration, in the presence and/or absence of permeation enhancers, and at concentrations less than full strength.
Bone tissue is cleaned and processed as described in U.S. Pat. No: 5,556,379, and co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos: 08/871,601; 08/620,858; 08/646,520; and 08/646,519 by for example, transection of an essentially intact bone or perforation of an essentially intact bone with attachment of sterile plastic tubing to the cut end of a transected bone or to an attachment port inserted into the perforation of the perforated bone. The bone is immersed in a cleaning solution, such solutions including known cleaning agents as well as those described in the above-identified patent and co-pending patent applications, with or without use of sonication. The cleaning solution is induced to flow into, through, and out of the bone through use of a peristaltic pump or negative pressure applied to the cleaning solution. The induced flow of cleaning solution draws the bone marrow from the interior of the bone, and particularly from the cancellous bone marrow space, where it can be safely deposited in a receiving container containing a strong virucidal agent such as sodium hypochlorite (common bleach). The cleaned bone can then be further cleaned by causing the cleaning solution to be replaced with a solution of one or more decontaminating agents, including for example 3% hydrogen peroxide, with or without plasticizer. Hydrogen peroxide which in addition to its mild disinfection activity generates oxygen bubbles that can further assist in dislodging residual bone marrow materials causing the residual bone marrow materials to flow from the bone and into the receiving container.
In the above-described process, after processing with the cleaning solution, after processing with a decontaminating agent, in place of processing with a decontaminating agent, or after dehydration, the cleaned graft is plasticized for example, by processing the cleaned graft with a plasticizer composition containing one or more plasticizers including for example glycerin USP in a solvent.
IV Plasticization
Bone and soft tissue grafts can be cleaned and processed using conventional methods. including those described in. When processing using these methods the graft is plasticized by adding one or more plasticizers or a plasticizer composition to processing steps after bone cleaning is essentially completed, and prior to freeze-drying. Under freeze-drying, the water present in the bone (or smaller cut bone grafts produced form the essentially intact bone) is removed by sublimation, however, the glycerol will remain and replace the free and bound water as the water is removed from the bone tissue. The one or more plasticizer(s) is added to fully hydrated bone tissue and the plasticizer(s) are induced to penetrate into the bone tissue optionally using a permeation enhancer. Thus, the bone or soft tissue is dehydrated yet the materials properties of the bone tissue will be similar to the materials properties of normal bone or soft tissue, i.e. partially or fully hydrated bone or soft tissue. The produced plasticized bone or soft graft contains minimal quantities of the plasticizer(s) and can be removed from the package and directly implanted into a patient without rehydration. If the presence of these small quantities of glycerol is of concern, the bone or soft tissue grafts may be quickly rinsed and/or washed in sterile saline just prior to implantation.
Bone or soft tissue cleaned and processed by the methods as described for bone cleaning and processing in U.S. Pat. No: 5,556,379, and/or co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos: 08/871,601; 08/620,858; 08/646,520; and/or 08/646,519 and/or bone or soft tissue cleaned and processed by conventional methods, may be plasticized by processing with the plasticizer composition containing one or more plasticizers, including for example glycerin USP, in a solvent by for example drawing the plasticizer composition into the bone. Suitable solvents include for example, 70% isopropyl alcohol. The 70% isopropyl alcohol/plasticizer composition can be prepared by diluting absolute (100%) isopropyl alcohol with the one or more plasticizers, including for example glycerin USP such that the plasticizer accounts for 30% of the total volume and isopropyl alcohol accounts for 70% of the total volume. Under this method, the original processing procedures as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,379 regarding the use of 70% isopropyl alcohol, is retained essentially unchanged. The isopropyl alcohol facilitates penetration of the glycerol into the tissue by acting as a permeation enhancer and the glycerol more readily penetrates the tissue due to the reduced surface tension of the alcoholic solution. The induced flow of glycerol/isopropyl alcohol into, through, and out of for example, the essentially intact bone, further serves to remove residual cellular elements, for example bone marrow materials, if any. It also allows penetration of the glycerol/isopropyl alcohol solution into the most remote areas of the tissue, and facilitates a uniform distribution of the glycerol into the tissue. The isopropyl alcohol can be removed from the tissue by washing with a washing solution including sterile water, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,379 following the alcohol processing step. Preferably, the washing solution includes glycerin USP (30% volume:volume). The washing solution facilitates removal of the isopropyl alcohol without removal of the glycerin USP. The cleaned and plasticized tissue can then be frozen and freeze-dried or dehydrated according to standard protocols.
Alternatively, bone or soft tissue grafts may be plasticized after cleaning and freeze-drying. For example, tissue can be processed and cleaned according to any method including known methods, or as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,379 described above. After the sterile water wash the tissue (for example bone tissue) is cleaned of virtually all cellular elements (for example, bone marrow) present in the tissue and the cleaned tissue can be further processed into for example, small cut bone grafts, and dehydrated or freeze-dried (also called lyophilized) using standard methods well known to those skilled in the art. Freeze-dried or dehydrated tissue grafts preferably contain less than about 5% residual moisture, satisfying the definition of freeze-dried bone allografts as prescribed under Standards of the American Association of Tissue Banks.
Clean freeze-dried or dehydrated bone or soft tissue grafts are plasticized by processing the tissue graft with a plasticizer composition, suitable compositions including for example 70% isopropyl alcohol/30% glycerin USP or 100% glycerin USP. Due to the presence of air in the cancellous and cortical bone spaces, the plasticizer(s) may only penetrate into the bone tissue with which it is in physical contact. Suitable methods for achieving physical contact between the plasticizer and bone or soft tissue include those methods known to one of ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains. The plasticizer composition can be induced to flow into the cancellous and cortical bone spaces of bone tissue, or soft tissue, thus achieving physical contact, by various known methods that can be readily selected and employed by one of ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains without undue experimentation, and include for example, agitation of the a tissue with the plasticizer composition, application of a vacuum (5 to 500 mTorr) above the plasticizer. The vacuum induces the air trapped in the, for example cancellous and cortical bone spaces/tissue to exit and be carried off. As the trapped air is removed from the cancellous and cortical bone spaces/tissue, the plasticizer quickly moves into the spaces previously occupied by air greatly enhancing penetration of the plasticizer into the bone or soft tissue. The plasticizer fills the spaces previously occupied by the free and bound water restoring the tissue to a materials property similar to that materials property of the original fully or partially hydrated tissue (e.g. normal bone).
The present one or more plasticizers may be introduced to soft tissue products at several points in the processing procedures, but are preferably introduced prior to the freeze-drying or dehydrating step. By introducing plasticizers prior to freeze-drying or dehydrating, the derived soft tissue graft is in a freeze-dried/dehydrated state where the plasticizer is used to stabilize the matrix and load bearing components of the soft tissue graft such that the graft can be used without rehydration/reconstitution.
V. Transplantation Into a Patient
Prior to transplantation into a patient, excess glycerol may optionally be removed from the plasticized bone or soft tissue graft using for example, the method described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No: 08/871,601. Specifically, the plasticized grafts are placed into centrifuge vessels/containers and on top of inserts designed to keep the bone grafts off of the bottom of the containers. The grafts are then centrifuged at 1,000 to 2,000 revolutions per minute (rpm) for 10-20 minutes. The excess glycerol or similar plasticizer exits the grafts and collects in the bottom of the centrifuge containers away from the grafts. The plasticizer tightly associated with the molecular and chemical structure of the tissue will not exit the graft and the tissue will remain plasticized without retaining physically discernable quantities of plasticizer. The plasticized graft(s) may then be packaged directly or packaged in a packaging format which permits application of a vacuum to the container. The current value of using a packaging format which permits storage of grafts under vacuum lies in the ability to predict possible loss of sterility with loss of vacuum to the packaging.
Clinical usage of plasticized bone or soft tissue grafts includes direct implantation of the grafts without further processing following removal from the packaging, implantation following a brief washing in sterile isotonic saline to remove any remaining traces of plasticizer associated with the immediate surfaces of the grafts, or by implantation following an extended (approximately 1 hour) washing with sterile isotonic saline to remove as much plasticizer as possible. Under any of the above described further processing of grafts, the materials properties of the plasticized grafts resemble those materials properties of fully or partially hydrated natural tissue (i.e. normal bone or soft tissue). The produced plasticized graft does not need to be rehydrated prior to clinical implantation, yet retains the strength and compressive/tensile properties of natural tissue. Plasticized freeze-dried soft tissue grafts where the plasticizer is used to stabilize the matrix and load bearing components of the soft tissue graft, can also be directly implanted in a patient without rehydration/reconstitution.
Suitable surgical methods for implanting bone and soft tissue grafts into a patient are well known to those of ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains, and such methods are equally applicable to implantation of the present plasticized grafts. Those of ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains can readily determine, select and employ suitable surgical methods without undue experimentation.
Further details of the process of the invention are presented in the examples that follow: